Run This Town
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: Logan hears a beautiful voice at a masquerade. Now he wants to find her, but will he? And what will he think when "The Voice" is no other than photographer Cinderella preferable called Cindy ? This is a real life Cinderella story with a comical twist! James/OC/Logan NO SLASH!


Walking up to the giant building was a bit overwhelming; knowing why you're going is even more nerve raking. I finally got the opportunity to photograph for a magazine, and I couldn't have been happier.

I think I should explain a bit about myself, since you all must be like "Who is this chick?!"

Well, my name's Cinderella (I know what your thinking… what a freak!) but I prefer the nickname Cindy. I just graduated high school and I love photography! This is one of the reasons I'm here right now, walking up to my new internship. Another reason: I'm broke and I need money. So anyway! I have bright blue eyes and long black hair, I know you didn't care, but I thought I might share that! Another thing you might not care to know but I'm going to share anyway, I live with two very annoying sisters, Aurora and Ariel. Now, I _know_ you're looking at me like I'm some psycho. Well, my parents were obsessed with Disney when they were married and deciding to have children. So they thought "Let's name our girls after Disney princesses and give them a life of pointing fingers and laughing!"

Finally getting to the office, I was face to face with a clear door. There was a woman sitting in the desk, filing some paper work. She looked up at me and stared me straight in the eyes, but didn't greet me at all. Being a bit confused, I turned to see if there was anyone else behind me, which there wasn't. Suddenly, a man who seemed to be a bit older than me came up behind me and whispered in my ear:

"You have to knock."

"Knock? It's see thru!" I protested, but then I clapped my lips shut, not wanting to anger the manager on my first day. "Fine." I said, knocking on the glass door.

"Oh, come in." the woman called through the wall. I walked through the door and sat down at her desk. "Hi, you must be…" she said smiling, looking for an answer.

"Cinderella. I know, Cinderella?! Well, my parents were obsessed with Disney when they were thinking about having my sisters and me. But I prefer Cindy for short though." I babbled, seeing that the woman didn't give a care for what my name meant.

"So, Cinderella," she said, looking for a file in her desk.

"Please, you don't have to call me that. Just Cindy is fine." I said sweetly.

"Ok, Cindy, I have been given your portfolio and I must say, I'm impressed. I would love it if you worked for us here at Pop Tiger magazine."

"Thank you Miss. I wont let you down, I promise." I said smiling. I'm so happy right now, nothing can ruin my mood.

"Great! Your first assignment, to photograph Big Time Rush. They will be here in about an hour, is that ok?"

"Big Time Rush?" I asked, not sure who they were.

"They are the reason we sell magazines in general. Their fan base buys them off the shelves. So these pictures must come out amazing."

"Obviously, I wont let you down Miss." I said and got up to get ready for this Big Time Rush thing… person… band… whatever they were.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open and when I turned to look at who it was, my mouth hit the floor. Four amazingly, sexy, gorgeous (I can't even say what they were) _men _walked in and were walking right towards me!

"Hey, are you Lyn?" one of them asked, he had the most greenest eyes I have ever seen. I could have sworn they were gold.

"No, I'm not, I'm Cindy." I said, trying not to stutter like a fool.

"Oh, well, is she here? We have a photo-shoot now." He explained. They all nodded harshly, looking like their heads were about to snap off. I giggled (_giggled?!_) at them, which they must have found cute.

"Well, I'm new here, so I don't really know anyone yet. But I can ask someone to get her." Before I could turn and find someone, the manager (who I haven't even learned her name…) came up behind me with a bright smile.

"Boys! So glad to see you again." She greeted the sexy men. They all smiled and hugged her. Giving them a strange look, "Lyn" (who I'm guessing is her name) turned to me with the same million-dollar smile.

"Cindy, this is Big Time Rush." And that's when my mouth hit the floor. The boys looked at me with funny faces. I tried to maintain the ounce left of dignity that I had, but it was very hard, considering that I started drooling.

"Y—you—you're Bi—Big Time R—Rush?" I stuttered. They smiled.

"Yes we are, and you are cute." The one with flippy brown hair and brown eyes flirted, moving closer towards me. That is, until the short Spanish looking one took him by the arm and pulled him away.

"James, no flirting." He whispered in his ear, but I caught it. James seemed to be disappointed, as was I. I wanted to have him flirt with me, I'm ok with that!

"Well, I think it's time we introduce ourselves." The short pale one said. "I'm Logan."

"I'm Kendall." The one with the beautiful eyes said.

"I'm Carlos." The Spanish cutie said.

"And I'm… single." James said with a wink.

"James…" the other boys whined, as is they have been through this plenty of times. Which sort of hurt a bit that he was a Casanova, but it doesn't matter.

"What?! I can't try to get a gorgeous girl's attention?" he asked innocently. I do have to say, I give him an 'E' for effort.

"Anywho!" Lyn called out, "Cindy is your photographer for today. Please behave, or I'll tell Gustavo that you weren't."

"Ok." The boys said in unison, sounding petrified.

"Good, I'll see you guys later." Lyn said as she walked away. So now that left me alone with the greatest creations God has ever made. They all stood there awkwardly. I decided to break the tension.

"So, why don't we get to know each other before getting into the photo shoot, so we can be a bit confortable together?"

"Sure, well, we are Big Time Rush. We all grew up in Minnesota and love to play hockey. James, here, wanted to be a singer since he was able to talk. So we heard Gustavo was in Minnesota for auditions and we all auditioned unwillingly, and long story short, he allowed us to be together as a band." Kendall explained.

"Nice," I said breathlessly.

"So what is you're story?" Carlos asked.

"Um, I'm Cindy. I grew up here in L.A. and I love photography. I also love Disney, like the old classic Disney movies, with the princesses and stuff. Yeah, I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to that." I said, blushing.

"Well, that's nice." Logan said with a smile, showing his dimples. Oh dear Lord, I have an obsession with dimples. So, like I thought I would, I slowly moved my pointer finger to the crater that rested on his cheek. Once I touched it, I quickly pulled my hand away with a giant blush.

"Oh my goodness! I am _so_ sorry! I just have a huge obsession of dimples and whenever I see them I have to poke them! Oh my God you must think I'm some sort of weird psycho lady!" I babbled, but the boys began laughing. Why are they laughing at my misery? "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause you're cute when you babble!" Carlos said smiling. "And…"

"We all have dimples." They said in unison, flashing me a toothy smile and showing their dimples along with that. _Oh dear God I must have died and went to heaven, cause this isn't real. I know it's not._

"Uh—uh—uh—uh…" I was speechless. Not only did they have cute faces, but they had _dimples_! I think I'm gunna faint….

"You ok with that Cindy?" Kendall asked slyly. I looked at him and took a big gulp of my saliva.

"Um… ye—yeah. I'm ok with that. Let's get to the photo shoot, shall we!" I said, dramatically turning on my heels and walking to the set. After a gruesome 2 hours of taking pictures of these sex Gods, it was finally over. They joked with me, asking if they should be shirtless. I almost hyperventilated, cause if their faces were hot, God only knows what they look like shirtless…

"Well, we had a lot of fun working with you Cindy." Carlos said sweetly. "We should hangout sometime!" Wow, this is one really good dream right now! I hope its real… What am I saying?! It's as real as it could get!

"I'd love to, you guys are awesome!" _Awesome… really?! What are you, some skater dude?! _

"Great!" Carlos cheered, "Give me your phone, I'll add my number."

"Sure," I answered, pulling out my Blackberry. He entered his number and the other boys grabbed it and entered theirs. "You guys want my number?" I asked.

"Ok," Kendall said, but suddenly, a big heavyset man can barging in. He came in yelling for 'dogs', and the guys all groaned. "Well, we have to go, like now! But just give me your number and I'll give it to the guys in the car." He explained.

"Ok," I said, giving Kendall my number. Once we were done, they all said bye and that we were going to hang out soon. After seeing them leave, I ran into the bathroom smiling like an idiot. This day couldn't get any better!


End file.
